Present For Mother
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang keluarga kecil yang berbahagia dan kisah mereka di hari ibu serta kejutan untuk sang ibu di hari lahirnya. Sorry for bad summary. DLDR


_Disclaimer_ :

 _Yuri! On Ice_ © Mitsurō Kubo (writer)  & Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design)

 _Present For Mother_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: K+_

 _Main Character:_ Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Yurio Plisetsky.

 _Genre : Family_

 _Warning: BL, typo, OOC, alur yang cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana dari sebuah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia. Kisah tersebut di awali dengan percakapan antara ayah dan anak laki-lakinya yang masih berusia 5 tahun dan anak itu sedang bermain mobil-mobilan. Suasana dan cuaca terasa agak dingin tapi tidak merubah suasana hangat di kediaman Nikiforov yang damai.

"Yurio….."

"Ada apa, _daddy_? Ganggu Yurio main aja! "

"Haaah…. Kamu ini galak banget sama _daddy_."

"Lagian siapa suruh gangguin Yurio main. Memangnya ada apa, _daddy_ ? "

" _Daddy_ ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu hal yang penting. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya ? "

"Hal penting ? "

"Iya. Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa ? "

"Tanggal 29 November. Memangnya ada apa di tanggal 29 November ? "

"Tanggal 29 November adalah tanggal yang spesial bagi _mommy_ mu karena pada tanggal tersebut _mommy_ mu terlahir ke dunia dan selain itu masih bertepatan dengan hari ibu yang di rayakan pada akhir bulan November."

Yuri Nikiforov atau biasa di panggil Yurio oleh kedua orang tuanya tampak mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah dengan serius. Seketika bocah berambut pirang itu rindu akan sosok sang ibu yang masih melatih anak didiknya di luar kota. Tak lama setetes air bening jatuh di pipinya yang sedikit gembil. Tentu saja sang ayah kaget dan langsung membawanya dalam pelukan dan bertanya pada putranya kenapa dia menangis.

"Yurio ? Kenapa kamu menangis ? "

"Aku rindu, _mommy_. _Mommy_ kapan pulangnya, _daddy_? "

"Besok _mommy_ akan pulang. Kemarin malam _mommy_ menelepon _daddy_ dan _mommy_ mengatakan bahwa _mommy_ juga rindu dengan Yurio."

Tak lama tangis Yurio pun semakin menjadi saat sang ayah berkata jika sang ibu juga rindu dengan Yurio kecil. Sang ayah pun mencoba menenangkan putranya dengan mengelus lembut punggung dan rambut putranya itu.

"Jangan menangis, Yurio. Sebentar lagi _mommy_ akan pulang. _Daddy_ juga rindu dengan _mommy_. Jangan menangis lagi ya, Yurio anakku."

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Yurio mereda dan sang ayah merasa lega karena kalau sudah menangis putra semata wayangnya ini hanya bisa di tenangkan oleh istrinya yang kini sedang berada di luar kota. Victor Nikiforov tidak menyangka jika menjadi orang tua di usia muda itu tidak semudah saat dirinya meluncur di atas _rink_ es.

" _Daddy_ …."

"Ya ? "

"Yurio ingin memberi hadiah untuk _mommy_ tapi Yurio tidak tahu harus memberi apa untuk _mommy_. Yurio juga tidak punya uang untuk beli hadiah."

"Apa Yurio ingin membeli hadiahnya bersama _daddy_ ? "

"Yurio tidak mau memakai uang _daddy_ untuk membeli hadiahnya."

"Eh ? Lalu kamu mau memberi hadiah apa pada _mommy_ ? "

"Yurio belum tahu tapi nantiYurio mau coba tanya sama Otabek _onii chan_. "

"Baiklah. Jika Yurio memutuskan seperti itu, _daddy_ hanya bisa mendukungmu. Terus kamu mau tanya ke Otabek _onii chan_ nya kapan ? "

"Sepertinya Yurio harus menemui Otabek _onii chan_ sekarang. _Daddy_ , Yurio pergi ke rumah Otabek _onii chan_ dulu ya. Mainan Yurio di beresin ya _daddy_."

"Iya. Jangan lupa pakai syal dan jaketmu karena di luar agak dingin."

"Yurio tahu kok, _daddy_."

Tak lama bocah pirang itu memakai jaket dan syalnya lalu langsung pergi keluar tanpa membereskan mainannya yang telah berserakan di atas karpet dan alhasil Victorlah yang harus membereskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yurio telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Altin yang berada tepat di samping kanan rumahnya. Ya…. Keluarga Nikiforov dan keluarga Altin memang bertetangga. Kedua keluarga ini tampak akrab dan rukun sekali, bahkan terkadang anak-anak mereka suka bermain bersama.

Saat Yurio datang kebetulan Otabek _onii chan_ sedang duduk di teras sambil menikmati segelas susu cokelat hangat. Segera Yurio menghampiri anak laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

"Otabek _onii chan_ …."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Otabek pun menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Yurio, teman bermainnya yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri sekaligus calon pacar di masa depan nanti #eaaa *digaplok Otabek*

"Yurio, ada apa ? "

"Aku mau bertanya soal sesuatu, boleh tidak ? "

"Tentu saja boleh. Mau tanya tentang apa ? "

"Yurio sedang bingung, Otabek _onii chan_. Bingung karena Yurio tidak tahu harus memberi hadiah apa untuk _mommy_ dan Yurio tidak punya uang untuk membeli hadiahnya. Menurut Otabek _onii chan_ , Yurio harus bagaimana ? "

Otabek tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan yang Yurio tanyakan tadi.

"Sepertinya aku punya jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu tadi. Ayo ikut aku ke tempat yang jadi jawabanmu. Tapi, aku mau minta izin dulu sama _okaa chan_ ku. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Segera Otabek masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menaruh gelas susunya, mengambil jaket dan syalnya, sekaligus meminta izin pada sang bunda. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia pun kembali menghampiri Yurio yang masih berdiri di teras rumah keluarga Altin.

"Ayo, kita segera ke sana, Yurio."

"Ke mana ? "

"Ke tempat rahasiaku."

"Oh, ya, kenapa Otabek _onii chan_ membawa tas ? "

" _Okaa chan_ menyuruhku untuk membawa bekal dan minuman hangat untukku dan juga untukmu."

"Begitu, ya."

"Iya. Berhubung tempatnya agak jauh kita ke sananya naik sepeda. Kau tidak perlu bawa sepeda karena kau akan ku bonceng. Ayo kita segera berangkat ke sana."

"Ayo ! "

Kedua bocah laki-laki berbeda usia itu pun akhirnya berangkat menuju suatu tempat yang belum pernah Yurio lihat sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sepuluh menit bersepeda, keduanya sampai di sebuah padang bunga daisy buatan yang berada dalam sebuah rumah kaca. Tentu saja Yurio tampak senang sekali saat sampai di sana, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar-binar. Sebuah senyum simpul terbit di wajah Otabek kecil saat melihat reaksi Yurio yang tampak sangat senang.

Keduanya pun segera berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang terletak di bagian tengah padang bunga buatan tersebut. Setelah sampai disana, Otabek pun membuka bekal yang di siapkan oleh ibunya sebelum dia berangkat ke padang bunga bersama Yurio.

"Kau mau, Yurio ? "

Otabek menawarkan bekal yang di bawanya yang ternyata adalah _katsudon pirozhki_ yang merupakan makanan kesukaan si kecil Yurio. Yurio langsung mengambil satu _katsudon pirozhki_ lalu memakannya dengan perasaan senang dan juga lahap.

Sementara itu tanpa Yurio dan Victor sadari, akhirnya sosok yang mereka rindukan telah kembali dari luar kota. Dengan rasa lelah luar biasa, dia pun terus berjalan menuju tempat taksi berbaris di depan bandara. Yuuri Katsuki yang kini nama keluarganya telah berganti menjadi Nikiforov tampak terlihat lelah karena hampir satu bulan penuh dia terus mengajar _ice skating_ di luar kota dan kini dia sangat merindukan Yurio dan juga suaminya, Victor. Yuuri seharusnya pulang lusa tapi karena waktu mengajarnya sudah selesai membuatnya jadi pulang hari ini dan Yuuri juga sengaja tak memberitahu Victor dan Yurio untuk memberi kejutan. Membayangkan wjaah terkejut suami dan anaknya mampu membuat Yuuri tersenyum sendiri.

Kembali lagi ke Yurio dan Otabek yang masih berada di padang bunga daisy buatan. Setelah perut keduanya sudah terisi, Otabek pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Yurio hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus mengamati apa yang di lakukan Otabek.

"Yurio, kau sudah pernah mencoba membuat mahkota bunga ? "

"Aku belum pernah mencoba membuat mahkota bunga, Otabek _onii chan_."

"Karena belum pernah membuatnya maka aku akan mengajarkannya. Aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kita butuhkan untuk membuat mahkota bunganya. Apa kau sudah siap untuk membuatnya ? "

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap. Tapi, mahkota bunganya untuk apa ? "

"Tadi kau bilang kan mau memberi hadiah pada _mommy_ mu, bukan ? "

"Benar juga, aku hampir lupa. Otabek _onii chan_ memang yang paling keren karena bisa melakukan segalanya. Yurio senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan menjadi teman Otabek _onii chan_."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan menjadi temanmu, Yurio. Kau anak yang baik dan juga manis."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Otabek _onii chan_."

"Sama-sama, Yurio. Sekarang ayo kita buat mahkota bunganya."

Keduanya pun mulai membuat mahkota bunga dan tentu saja Yurio akan di bantu oleh Otabek yang sudah pernah membuat mahkota bunga sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri akhirnya pun sampai di rumah saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Jarak antara tempat tinggalnya dengan bandara bisa di katakana cukup jauh sehingga memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit di perjalanan. Yuuri pun memencet bel rumahnya dan tak perlu waktu lama seseorang membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, orang yang membukakan pintu tersebut langsung memeluk Yuuri dengan erat dan Yuuri membalas pelukan orang tersebut.

" _Tadaima_ , Victor."

" _Okaeri_ , Yuuri."

Setelah itu keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu keduanya berciuman sebentar untuk melepas kerinduan yang ada. Ciuman itu hanya berdurasi beberapa detik saja karena Yuuri teringat dengan seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yurio.

"Kau pasti mencari Yurio, ya ?. Sayangnya malaikat kecil kita sedang bermain dengan anak tetangga sebelah sejak siang tadi."

"Yah….. padahal aku ingin sekali memeluknya karena aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"Kau tidak rindu padaku, Yuuri ? "

"Ku rasa tidak."

Victor langsung mengembungkan pipinya dan mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Yuuri jahat ! Yuuri sudah tidak sayang aku lagi ! Aku sebel sama Yuuri ! "

Yuuri pun tertawa renyah saat mendengar perkataan Victor barusan yang terdengar seperti Yurio kalau sedang merajuk apabila tidak di beri apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi, Yuuri segera menghentikan ketawanya, jika tidak akan sangat berbahaya karena Victor akan melakukan balas dendam padanya nanti malam.*yang fujo pasti ngerti XD*

"Aku hanya bercanda, _anata_. Jangan marah, ya ? "

Yuuri pun kembali mengecup bibir Victor dan tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan ganas oleh Victor. Tapi, Victor mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Yuuri saat ini juga karena Victor tahu Yuuri merasa sangat lelah.

"Kamu sudah makan, Yuuri ? "

"Belum. Kamu sendiri sudah makan ? "

"Belum juga. Khusus malam ini biar aku yang memasak karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untukmu."

"Spesial ? Memangnya ada apa hari ini ? "

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan tanggal kelahiranmu sendiri, Yuuri ? "

"Eh ? Memang sekarang tanggal berapa ? "

"Tanggal 29 November, _dear_. Selamat ulang tahun Yuuri, istriku. Semoga dengan bertambahnya usiamu kau tambah sayang sama aku dan Yurio dan semoga selalu di berikan kesehatan."

"Terima kasih atas ucapan dan do'anya, Victor. Aku sungguh merasa bersyukur memiliki suami sepertimu dan memiliki anak yang manis seperti Yurio. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua, sepenuh hatiku."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. sekarang lebih baik kamu mandi habis itu kita makan malam setelah Yurio pulang."

"Baiklah. Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan buatanmu, Victor."

"Aku jamin kau pasti menyukai masakanku."

"Aku pegang perkataanmu, Victor."

Tak lama Yuuri pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan Victor pun bersiap-siap untuk memasak makan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena udara sudah terasa semakin dingin, Otabek dan Yurio pun segera membereskan perlengkapan untuk merangkai mahkota bunga tadi. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk membuat sebuah mahkota bunga tapi pada akhirnya Yurio mampu membuat sebuah mahkota bunga untuk _mommy_ nya. Setelah semua perlengkapan sudah masuk ke dalam tas, keduanya pun langsung pulang.

Pada awalnya perjalanan keduanya baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba ban sepeda Otabek bocor karena terkena batu kerikil yang tajam dan pada akhirnya keduanya harus berjalan hingga sampai ke rumah. Tentu saja akan memakan waktu lebih lama jika berjalan dan udara semakin terasa dingin. Walau sudah memakai syal dan jaket, tetap saja rasa dingin itu masih bisa menyelimuti tubuh kedua bocah itu.

Langit telah berubah menjadi berwarna hitam pekat. Yuuri dan Victor mulai khawatir saat sang anak belum pulang juga. Makanan yang dibuat Victor belum tersentuh sama sekali karena keduanya khawatir dengan putra mereka yang belum pulang juga. Pada akhirnya, Victor dan Yuuri pun bertanya kepada keluarga Altin dan ternyata keluarga Altin juga khawatir dengan keadaan putra mereka yang belum pulang juga sejak tadi siang.

Yuuri pun langsung panik karena dia khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa pada putra semata wayangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Victor mendapat telepon dari mantan pelatihnya, Yakov. Segera Victor mengangkat telepon tersebut.

 _"Halo, Yakov. Ada apa menelepon ? "_

 _"DASAR AYAH TIDAK BERGUNA DAN MEMBIARKAN SAJA ANAKMU BERMAIN JAUH-JAUH BERSAMA TEMANNYA. BELUM LAGI KEDUANYA HAMPIR MEMBEKU KALAU TIDAK BERTEMU DENGANKU DI JALAN TADI. SEKARANG JEMPUT ANAKMU DAN TEMANNYA ! "_

 _"Calm down, Yakov. Baiklah, aku segera ke tempatmu dan terima kasih atas informasinya."_

 _"Kau benar, aku harus tenang. Maaf tadi aku marah-marah padamu karena anakmu tadi sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku merasa sangat kesal. Pokoknya kau segera ke sini dan jemput anakmu. Ku tutup teleponnya."_

Victor pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yakov. Victor segera memberitahu info ini ke Yuuri dan juga keluarga Altin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Victor dan Yakov dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Yuuri, nyonya Altin, Yurio dan Otabek baik-baik saja dan kini keduanya berada di rumah mantan pelatihku. Lebih baik kita segera menjemput keduanya di sana."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, tuan Nikiforov."

Tak lama kedua keluarga itu langsung menuju kediaman Yakov dengan menggunakan mobil masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit, kedua keluarga itu sudah sampai di kediaman Yakov. Victor dan yang lainnya pun segera berjalan menuju rumah Yakov setelah memarkir mobil terlebih dahulu. Victor pun menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu masuk dan tak lama pintu di buka oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam dulu. Mereka berdua ada di dalam."

Keempat orang itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah Yakov. Saat masuk ke dalam, tampak Yurio dan Otabek sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas sofa milik Yakov. Tampaknya kedua bocah kecil itu kelelahan setelah seharian bermain bersama, menurut orang tua mereka. Akhirnya kedua bocah itu di bawa pulang oleh orang tuanya masing-masing dan tak lupa Victor mengucapkan terima kasih pada mantan pelatihnya itu. setelah itu mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

Yurio pun di taruh di kursi belakang, sementara Yuuri dan Victor duduk di kursi depan. Yuuri tampak lega dan senang saat melihat putranya baik-baik saja begitupula dengan Victor.

"Victor…"

"Ya ? "

"Terima kasih telah menjadi suami dan ayah yang hebat untukku dan Yurio. Kamu pasti kerepotan merawat Yurio saat aku tak ada. Maaf ya aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu dan Yurio."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri. aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah menjadi istri yang baik dan tidak kenal lelah merawatku serta Yurio. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan merawat Yurio dan kamu tidak perlu minta maaf sayang karena itu sudah jadi kewajibanmu serta amanah yang harus di jalankan hingga akhir. Ku rasa Yurio juga akan mengerti soal itu. kau tahu, Yuuri ? "

"Apa ? "

"Tadi siang Yurio menangis karena dia sangat merindukanmu."

Yuuri langsung menoleh ke kursi belakang, dimana Yurio masih tertidur dengan damainya.

"Maafkan _mommy_ ya nak. _Mommy_ janji tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi. _Mommy_ akan selalu di sisimu dan juga _daddy_ mu. Sepertinya aku harus segera pensiun dari dunia _ice skating_. Aku ingin fokus merawat Yurio dan dirimu. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Victor ?"

"Jika menurutmu itu keputusan yang terbaik maka aku akan mendukungmu, Yuuri."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Victor."

"Sama-sama, Yuuri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat memasuki rumah, tiba-tiba Yurio terbangun saat di gendong oleh Victor. Segera kedua matanya melebar dan meminta pada sang ayah untuk di turunkan dari gendongan setelah melihat sosok ibunya yang kini tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Tanpa aba-aba Yurio langsung melompat dan memeluk Yuuri dengan erat, tak lupa tangis mengiringi pertemuan ibu dan anak itu.

" _Mommy_ ….. jangan pergi lagi. Yurio gak mau jauh-jauh dari _mommy_ lagi."

" _Mommy_ tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi, Yurio. _Mommy_ akan selalu bersama dengan Yurio dan juga _daddy_."

"Benarkah itu, _mommy_? "

"Benar, sayang. Maafkan _mommy_ yang telah membuatmu menangis."

" _Mommy_ tidak perlu minta maaf karena _mommy_ tidak salah. Yurio sayang sekali sama _mommy_."

" _Mommy_ juga sangat sayang padamu, Yurio."

"Kalau sama _daddy_ sayang juga gak, _mommy_? "

"Apa sih _daddy_ ikut-ikutan nimbrung ? Menyebalkan ! "

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi terus. _Mommy_ sayang Yurio dan sayang _daddy_ karena kalian berdua adalah harta karun yang paling berharga untuk _mommy_."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yuuri pun mendapatkan pelukan dari Yurio dan juga Victor. Walau pada akhirnya Victor di dorong oleh Yurio karena _mommy_ gak boleh di peluk selain dirinya.

" _Mommy_ …."

"Ada apa, Yurio sayang ? "

"Selamat ulang tahun, _mommy_. Yurio berharap _mommy_ selalu sehat dan bisa berada di samping Yurio terus. Oh, ya, Yurio punya hadiah untuk _mommy_. Yurio harap _mommy_ menyukainya karena Yurio membuatnya sendiri. Sebelum itu, Yurio mau _mommy_ penjamin mata dan jangan mengintip, ya. _Daddy_ tolong mulutnya jangan ember, ya."

"Tenang saja, Yurio. _Daddy_ tidak akan membocorkan apapun."

Yurio segera mengambil sesuatu dari _paper bag_ yang di beri oleh Yakov untuk menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya. Yurio pun mengambil mahkota bunga yang dibuat bersama Otabek tadi siang dan Yurio berencana memakaikan mahkota tersebut ke Yuuri yang kini masih memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu Victor hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang terkadang suka tak terduga. Victor terkadang merasa iri dengan Yuuri karena Yurio begitu sayang dengan Yuuri. Dengan hati-hati Yurio meletakkan mahkota bunga itu di kepala Yuuri.

" _Daddy_ , tolong bantu _mommy_ berjalan menuju cermin dan _mommy_ jangan membuka mata sebelum Yurio suruh, ya."

Kedua orang tuanya pun menganggukan kepalanya, tanda mereka mengerti. Victor pun membimbing Yuuri menuju cermin yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Yurio mengikuti dari belakang. Pada akhirnya Yuuri pun sudah sampai di depan cermin dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus bingung.

"Sekarang _mommy_ boleh membuka mata."

Perlahan-lahan Yuuri membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat mahkota bunga daisy berwarna putih yang sudah tersemat dengan indah di kepalanya. Yuuri merasa sangat senang, bahkan dia sampai menangis karena saking senangnya.

" _Mommy_ kenapa menangis ? _Mommy_ tidak suka dengan hadiah Yurio, ya ? "

Segera Yuuri menggendong Yurio dalam dekapannya. Yuuri pun memberikan sebuah senyum untuk Yurio.

" _Mommy_ menangis karena _mommy_ merasa senang sekali mendapat hadiah dari Yurio. _Mommy_ sangat menyukai hadiahnya, Yurio. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, anakku."

"Sama-sama, _mommy_."

Keduanya pun berpelukan dengan rasa bahagia. Merasa terabaikan, Victor pun akhirnya bersuara karena sejak tadi dia di suruh diam oleh Yurio.

"Mana mahkota untuk _daddy_ , Yurio ? "

"Tidak ada. Yurio membuat mahkota bunga khusus untuk _mommy_. Kalau _daddy_ mau, buat sendiri saja sana."

Seketika Victor merasakan ada anak panah imajiner menusuk dadanya dan akhirnya Victor hanya bisa nangis di pojokkan sambil mainan semut. _Poor daddy_ Victor.

Pada akhirnya cerita ini di akhiri oleh makan malam keluarga yang hangat serta ramai dengan tawa dan celoteh si kecil Yurio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konbanwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa ff YOI terbaru dan kali ini cuma one shoot aja kok ^^**_

 _ **Berhubung karena hari ini adalah hari ibu, Riren mencoba nulis dengan tema hari ibu dan akhirnya jadilah cerita ini *YEAY*. Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga setelah dari siang Riren mengerjakannya *ngelap keringet*. Jika bertanya sosok maka inilah jawaban Riren.**_ _ **Bagi Riren, sosok ibu adalah segalanya karena tanpa seorang ibu kita tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Ibu selalu berjuang dan berkorban untuk kita bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang anak. Oleh karena itu kita sebagai anak harus berbakti sama orang tua kita, terutama ibu. Buatlah dia bahagia dan bangga padamu serta sayangi dia dengan sepenuh hati. Semoga ff ini dapat mengingatkan para reader dengan sosok ibu dan semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur yang membacanya.**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita Riren, baik dari segi penulisan atau jalan ceritanya. Riren harap para reader mau memberi masukan, saran, kritikan, atau lainnya kepada Riren supaya Riren bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Riren mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para reader yang telah membaca ff Riren yang lain, baik dari fandom YOI maupundari fandom lain. Tanpa kalian, Riren bukan apa-apa. Review dari kalian sungguh berarti untuk Riren dan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff Riren yang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin Riren sampaikan ^^**_

 _ **See you in the other story….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
